negimafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Negi Springfield
Allgemein Negi Springfield ist ein Magier und der Hauptheld des Mangas Mahou Sensei Negima! sowie der dazugehörigen Adaptionen. Zu Beginn der Geschichte ist Negi zehn Jahre alt und kommt aus Großbritannien, um seine Ausbildung als Magier nach bestandener Prüfung an der Meridiana Magieakademie in Wales zu beenden, wozu er ein abschließendes Praktikum als Lehrer an einer japanischen Schule absolvieren muss. So wird er der Klassenlehrer der 3-A (ehemals 2-A) der Mahora-Schule, in der er auch das Hauptfach Englisch unterrichtet. Eigentlich ist Negi ein ganz normaler 10-jähriger Junge, wären da nicht seine magischen Fähigkeiten und hätte man ihn nicht als Lehrer eingestellt, was für ihn wie für die Schülerinnen der 2-A zu Beginn etwas seltsam ist. Außerdem scheint er teilweise frühreif zu sein. Wichtig ist, dass niemand erfährt, dass er zaubern kann, da er ansonsten von der Magierakademie geworfen und in ein Hermelin verwandelt wird. Schon sehr früh findet seine Schülerin Asuna Kagurazaka jedoch heraus, was es mit Negi auf sich hat. Er versucht mit einem Zauber ihre Erinnerungen zu löschen, was jedoch fehl schlägt: nicht Asunas Gedächtnis sondern ihre Unterwäsche wird gelöscht. Negi weiß anfangs nicht, wo er wohnen soll. Konoka, eine seiner Schülerinnen macht ihm auf Wunsch ihres Großvaters, des Schuldirektors, das Angebot, bei ihr und Asuna zu wohnen, was jener gar nicht gefällt, da der kleine Magier sie durch seinen gescheiterten Gedächtnislöschungsversuch in eine peinliche Situation gebracht hat. Da Asuna ihn nicht besonders leiden kann, hackt sie anfangs ständig auf ihm herum. Im Gegensatz zu ihr finden aber so gut wie alle Mädchen der Klasse den kleinen „Herrn Negi“ süß oder niedlich und manche wollen ihn sogar behalten. Vor allem Ayaka Yukihiro, die Klassensprecherin der 2-A findet ihn besonders toll und würde ihn (nach Asunas Aussage) am liebsten auffressen. Auch die schüchterne Nodoka Miyazaki verliebt sich recht schnell in Negi. Die beiden stoßen das erste Mal buchstäblich aufeinander, als sie mit einem großen Bücherstabel stolpert. Nodoka behauptet, sie hätte sich in Negi verliebt, weil er der erste „Mann“ sei, bei dem sie nicht gleich davon laufe. Zu ihrem Vorteil findet Asuna später heraus, dass Negi badescheu ist und zwingt ihn ins Badehaus des Mädchenwohnheims um ihn gründlich zu waschen. Als dann allerdings die restlichen Mitglieder der Klasse auftauchen, versuchen beide sich zu verstecken. Sie bekommen mit, dass die Mädchen beschließen, dass diejenige mit den größten Brüsten Negi behalten darf. Negi ist davon nicht sehr angetan, da er bei Asuna bleiben will, weil sie ihn an seine Cousine Nekane erinnert. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt kommt es zu einem Missverständnis und nach kürzester Zeit geht die gesamte Klasse davon aus, dass Negi in Japan ist um eine Freundin zu finden und die Mädchen zwingen ihn ins Bad. Zu Negis Glück taucht ein kleines Tier auf, das sich kurz darauf als Camo, einem Hermelin, den Negi einst aus einer Falle gerettet hat, herausstellt. Die Mädchen sind daraufhin abgelenkt, weil sie den Hermelin niedlich finden. Persönlichkeit Negis Persönlichkeit kann grob in drei wichtige Aspekte unterteilt werden: *Negi ist für sein Alter außergewöhnlich klug und lernt viel, er liest Bücher, die für die meisten Gleichaltrigen niemals zu verstehen wären. Auch beherrscht er mit seinen nicht einmal zehn Jahren bereits drei Sprachen: Englisch, Latein und Japanisch. Diese Dinge machen ihn trotz seines Alters zu einem verantwortungsbewussten und intelligenten Lehrer. Er arbeitet hart und versucht all seinen Schülerinnen bestmöglich zu helfen, egal welche Probleme diese haben. Auch wenn er durch sein Alter einige Dinge nicht versteht oder aufgrund der doch manchmal großen kulturellen und sprachlichen Unterschiede von Zeit zu Zeit mehr oder weniger schlimme Fehler macht, gibt er immer sein bestes um seinen Job als Lehrer richtig zu machen. Die meiste Zeit versucht er sich so zu verhalten, wie seine Cousine es seiner Meinung nach von ihm gewollt hätte. Das heißt: „Sei nett zu Frauen“, „hilf deinen Schülerinnen“ und „übernimm Verantwortungen für deine Taten“. Auch ist er natürlich Brite und vesucht sich entsprechend wie ein englischer Gentleman zu verhalten, auch wenn das bei vielen der peinlicheren Situationen, in denen er landet, eher weniger gelingt. Er zeigt während seiner Arbeit ein ungewöhnlich erwachsenes Auftreten und kann sich vollkommen in seinem Job verlieren, vor allem Nodoka findet das sehr beeindruckend. Er war schon auf der Magierakademie ein richtiges Genie und hat nur dann die Regeln gebrochen, wenn er in die für Schüler verbotenen Teile der Bibliothek ging um dort neue Zauber zu erlernen. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich viel davon hatte, im großen und ganzen zeichnet ihn dieser Teil seiner Persönlichkeit sehr aus und gibt mehr das Bild eines wissensdurstigen Gelehrten als eines Kindes wieder. *Natürlich ist Negi zu Beginn auch noch ein ein kleiner Junge und hat trotz seiner hohen Intelligenz und seiner herausragenden Fähigkeiten in verschiedensten Dingen auch ein entsprechendes Gemüt und die Naivität eines Kindes. Diese bleibt ihm auch eigentlich immer erhalten und so wird er immer wieder in Situationen gezogen und gedrängt in denen er einfach nicht weiter weiß, andererseits ist sein von vielen als niedlich proklammiertes Aussehen und Benehmen auch bei einigen wie etwa Makie Sasaki und Ayaka Yukihiro sehr beliebt und hilft ihm schon das eine oder andere mal aus der Klemme. Manchmal zeigt sich nunmal bei ihm diese geradezu entwaffnende Naivität, unter anderem wenn er seiner Meinung nach etwas Falsch gemacht hat und sich schniefend und den Tränen nahe entschuldigt. Auch liebt er einfache Dinge, wie etwa Spiele und auch Süßigkeiten sind eine Schwäche von ihm. *Der dritte Aspekt an seiner Persönlichkeit ist sein Beschützerinstinkt und seine Gigolo-Talente, obwohl er sich letzterem Teil von sich wohl eher kaum bis gar nicht bewusst ist. Er hat ein gerade unheimliches Talent dafür, sich in Situationen zu bringen, in denen er mit einem Mädchen in perverse oder anzügliche Situationen kommt. Außerdem besitzt er durch seine verantwortungsbewusste Art eine nicht geringe Ausstrahlung auf die unterschiedlichsten Personen. Die meisten seiner Schülerinnen sind schon einmal wegen ihm rot geworden und viele haben inzwischen einen Pactio mit ihm und/oder Gefühle romantischer Natur für ihn entwickelt. Sein Benehmen kann selbst ursprüngliche Feinde wie Shiori dazu bringen, Interesse an ihm zu entwickeln. Am beeidruckendsten allerdings ist sein Talent, ohne zuerst nachzudenken über peinliche Themen wie das Küssen oder die Liebe zu reden und sich dabei nicht im Geringsten zu schämen. Beziehungen Verwandtschaft *'Nagi Springfield:' Negis Vater ist der Tausendmeister, ein (jedenfalls unter Magiern) weltberühmter Held, was oft dazu führt, dass hohe Erwartungen in ihn gesetzt werden. Nagi gilt als verschollen, doch Negi ist fest davon überzeugt, dass er lebt und findet später sogar einen Beweis dafür, was ihn weiter bei seinem Entschluss bestärkt, seinen Vater finden zu wollen. *'Arika Anarchia Entheofushia:' Die Königin von Ostia in Mundus Magicus ist Negis Mutter. Dieser Fakt wird erst relativ spät bekannt, und macht Negi somit zu einem Prinzen. Jedoch existiert das Königreich Ostia nicht mehr und es wird angedeutet, dass seine Mutter mittlerweile verstorben ist. *'Nekane Springfield:' Negis Cousine, die er liebevoll als „große Schwester“ bezeichnet. *'Chao Rinshen:' Sie stammt aus der Zukunft und ist in der Zeit zurückgereist, um den Verlauf der Zukunft zu ändern. Sie behauptet von sich selbst, ein Nachfahre Negis zu sein und 100 Jahre aus der Zukunft zu kommen. Ebenso wie Negi leidet sie an Magia Erebea, einer wohl vererbten, speziellen magischen Kampftechnik, die Negi später erlernt und mit der er ebenfalls so seine Probleme hat. *'Asuna Kagurazaka/Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia:' Asuna ist eine von Negis Schülerinnen und die Erste, die sein Geheimnis entdeckt. Sie wird auch Negis erste Partnerin und die beiden fungieren meist als Hauptpaar des Mangas/Animes. Dabei benehmen sie sich oftmals eher wie Geschwister. Im späteren Verlauf der Handlung wird Asunas wahrer Name aufgedeckt. Da sie den gleichen Nachnamen hat wie Negis Mutter, sind die beiden wahrscheinlich verwandt. Schülerinnen Negi versucht mit all seinen Schülerinnen gut auszukommen, weshalb hier nicht auf jede im Detail eingegangen wird. *'Konoka Konoe:' Konoka scheint eine Menge für den kleinen Negi übrig zu haben und ihn wirklich zu mögen, auch wenn sie anders als die meisten anderen seiner Schülerinnen noch nie romantisches Interesse an ihm gezeigt hat, sie sagte bloß einmal, dass sie Negi nehmen würde, müsste sie einen zukünftigen Mann wählen, denn er würde super aussehen, wenn er älter wäre. Außerdem sagte sie einmal, dass es sich durch Negis Erscheinen für sie so anfühlt, als hätte sie jetzt einen niedlichen kleinen Bruder. Beim Kampf gegen die Kansai-Magiegesellschaft wird Negi von einem von Fate Averruncus' Zaubern lebensgefährlich verletzt. Um Negi zu heilen, geht sie einen Pactio mit ihm ein, da bei einem Pactio die ungenutzten Talente freigesetzt werden; in ihrem Fall ein riesiges Talent für Heilzauber. Somit wird sie Negis vierte Partnerin und unterstützt die mittlerweile entstandene Gruppe tatkräftig mit Heilmagie. Was das Potenzial und Magiereserven angeht, übertrifft sie laut Evangeline sogar Nagi und Negi. *'Nodoka Miyazaki:' Ein unglaublich schüchternes Mädchen, das außerdem (im Anime) panische Angst vor Männern hat. Negi jedoch hat durch seine kindliche Erscheinung keine solche Wirkung auf sie. Da er aber trotzdem eine oft äußerst erwachsene Miene hat und sich auch so benimmt, entwickelt Nodoka schließlich Gefühle für ihn, jedoch traut sie sich zuerst nicht, sie ihm zu gestehen. Sie wird Negis zweite Partnerin, was jedoch mehr ein Unfall war, heimlich wünscht sie sich einen romantischeren Ort und Zeitpunkt für einen zweiten Kuss, würde das aber nie zugeben nicht mal vor sich selbst. Mit Negi als Lehrer lernt sie nun fleißig Magie, hauptsächlich um ihm zu helfen und ihn zu beeindrucken. *'Evangeline A. K. McDowell:' Sie will Negi zuerst das Blut aussaugen, um den Bann zu brechen, den sein Vater einst auf sie gelegt hat. Nachdem Negi sie besiegt und vor dem Ertrinken gerettet hat, gewinnt sie jedoch langsam Gefallen an ihm, würde das allerdings nie zugeben. Später unterrichtet sie ihn sogar in Magie, weshalb er sie immer Meister nennen muss, er scheint aber nicht direkt etwas dagegen zu haben. Obwohl Negi laut ihrer Aussage das genaue Gegenteil seines Vaters Nagi ist, wird sie von ihm regelmässig in Erstaunen versetzt, teilweise durch sein hartnäckiges und unmöglich offenes Verhalten. *'Setsuna Sakurazaki:' Sie ist eine Art persönlicher Bodyguard für Konoka und Negis dritte Partnerin, wobei sie den Pactio nur eingegangen ist, um die Teleportationsfähigkeit der Karten auszunutzen, sodass sie schnell genug Konoka erreichten konnte, um diese zu retten. Später trainiert Negi oft mit ihr. *'Ku-Fei:' Da Negi stärker werden will, bittet er sie, ihn in chinesischer Kampfkunst zu unterrichten, was sie auch ohne zu zögern akzeptiert. In ihrer Familie gibt es anscheinend eine Regel, dass bloß ein Junge der stärker ist als sie, eines Tages ihr Mann werden kann. Durch ihre enorme Kraft ist Negi einer der wenigen, der dafür überhaupt in Frage käme. Sie selbst ist meist souverän und selbstbewusst ihm gegenüber, nur bei Dingen wie z. B. dem Kuss beim Pactio kann man sie erröten sehen. *'Yue Ayase:' Yue unterstützt am Anfang ihre beste Freundin Nodoka, Negis Freundin zu werden, verliebt sich dann aber später selbst in ihn. Sie ist ziemlich faul in der Schule, hat aber ein großes Talent für Magie. Auch nach ihrem Gedächtnisverlust fühlt sie sich sofort von Negi bzw. Nagi angezogen und lernt fleißig die Kunst der Magie, um so gut wie er zu werden, allerdings erinnert sie sich nicht an Negis Namen. Yues analytische Fähigkeiten werden von Negi und ihren Mitschülern immer wieder bewundert, sie kann Situationen gut einschätzen und durch ihre empathischen Fähigkeiten kann sie sich leichter mit Negi unterhalten, als alle anderen (was auch Nodoka auffällt). Sie widerspiegelt zusammen mit Chisame den bodenständigen Teil von Negis Partnern. Lehrer Negi hat eine gute Beziehung zu den meisten Lehrern der Mahora-Schule, besonders aber zu Takamichi T. Takahata, den er bereits von früh auf kennt. Freunde Negi hat vergleichsweise wenige gleichaltrige Freunde. *'Kotarou Inugami:' Kotarou ist Negis erster und bisher einziger gleichaltriger männlicher Freund und außerdem sein selbsternannter Rivale. Die beiden habe eine gute Beziehung und können ganz ungezwungen miteinander reden, auch benutzt Negi bei ihm keine Höflichkeitsformen wie ''-san''. Keiner von beiden will den anderen mit einer Niederlage entäuschen. *'Anastasia Yurievna Cocolova:' Eine alte Freundin und Mitschülerin von Negi, die nach der Schule ihr Praktikum als Wahrsagerin in London absolviert. Von ihr hat Negi seinen ersten Zauberstab erhalten. Magische Fähigkeiten Negi ist zu Beginn ein klassischer, westlicher Magier, mit für sein Alter herausragenden Fähigkeiten. Die Magierakademie hat er als bester Schüler seines Jahrgangs abgeschlossen. Seine Stärke liegt in der Windmagie und in der Erschaffung und Kontrolle von Geisterdienern (wind-basierte Variante). Dennoch zeigt er auch Talent für andere, teils schwierige Magiearten, wie Donner und Licht. Im Anime hätte man damit die wichtigsten Punkte auch schon abgearbeitet, jedoch führt der Manga die Geschichte weiter und Negi ist Teils gezwungen, seine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Zu diesem Zweck bittet er Evangeline, die mit Jahrhunderten von Kampferfahrung aufwarten kann, ihn zu unterrichten, welche vorerst ablehnt, später aber doch zustimmt. Sie trainiert ihn zuerst in Punkten wie magischer Ausdauer und praktische Anwendung seiner Kampffähigkeiten. Nach einer Weile meint sie, dass er einen gewissen Punkt erreicht hat, wo einfaches Training nichts mehr nützt. Er müsse sich für seinen späteren Weg entscheiden und so stellt sie ihn vor die Wahl: Will er ein „klassischer Magier“ werden, welcher zwar keine sonderlich gute Verteidigung hat und daher auf seine Partner angewiesen ist, aber dafür Magie ungeheurer Stärke anwenden kann und das sogar auf goße Distanz. Oder will er ein „Kampfmagier“ werden, welcher zwar kein sonderlich guter Fernkämpfer ist, aber seine Magie zur Unterstützung der eigenen Kampffähigkeiten nutzt und so einen beeindruckenden Nahkämpfer abgibt, dessen Stärke für gewöhnlich mit in seiner Geschwindigkeit des Zauberns liegt. Negi entscheidet sich, ein Kampfmagier wie sein Vater zu werden. Was sich ohnehin mit seinem Training in chinesischem Kampfkunst ergänzt. Kotarou fängt an, zusammen mit Negi zu trainieren. Da dieser über beachtliche Kampferfahrung verfügt, kann er Negi einiges beibringen. Von ihm lernt Negi eine „magische Variante“ des Shunpo, einer Art Sofortbewegung. Den nächsten großen Schritt in seiner Entwicklung macht Negi während der Reise durch die magische Welt, Mundus Magicus. Dort wird Jack Rakan, ein alter Freund und Mitstreiter seines Vaters, zu seinem Lehrer. (Evangeline konnte wegen ihres Fluchs nicht mitkommen.) Er trainiert Negi zuerst „normal“ weiter, bietet ihm dann aber eine magische Schriftrolle Evangelines an. Durch diese kann man mit einer Illusion Evangelines in Kontakt treten, die einem dann ihre selbstentwickelte, ganz persönliche Technik Magia Erebea beibringt. Jedoch wird Negi gewarnt, dass er sterben wird, falls er es nicht schafft die Technik zu meistern. Außerdem handelt es sich hierbei um dunkle Magie und erscheint fraglich, ob Negi, der bisher dem Weg seines Vaters, einem vorbildlichen Magier der hellen Künste, gefolgt ist, diesen Weg einschlagen will. Nach einem Tag nimmt Negi überraschenderweise das Angebot an die Rolle zu benutzen. Einerseits würde er es mit normalem Training nicht schaffen, schnell genug stärker zu werden um seine Freunde/Schülerinnen vor den bevorstehenden Gefahren durch Cosmo Entelecheia zu beschützen, andererseits hat er eingesehen und für sich selbst entschieden, nicht mehr einfach nur seinem Vater nachzueifern, sondern seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Außerdem fühlt er sich geehrt die persönliche Technik seiner Lehrerin Evangeline zu erlernen. Er schafft es die Technik zu erlernen, auch wenn er sie nicht sofort perfekt meistert. Sie wird sogleich auch seine Vorzeigetechnik und er entwickelt daraus mehrere eigene Möglichkeiten sie zu nutzen. Laut Evangeline liegt Negis wahres Talent nicht in magischer Theorie oder Kraft, sondern in Weiterentwicklung, was Negi auch im Kampf gegen Rakan zur Schau stellte. Magia Erebea Diese von Negi erlernte Technik gehört zur dunklen Magie. Hat man sie einmal erlernt, so ist diese Magie ewig auf den eigenen Körper gelegt und anscheinend sogar erblich. Jedoch kann man sie, sofern man sie gemeistert hat, aktivieren und auch wieder deaktivieren, wie man will. Aktiviert man Magia Erebea, so wird eigene magische Energie in den Körper geleitet und macht einen in jeder Hinsicht um einiges stärker, ähnlich der Kankaho-Technik. Auch Zauber scheinen stärker als normal zu wirken. Dies stellt aber eine hohe Belastung für Menschen dar, da die Technik ja ehemalig von Evangeline für sich selbst also eine Vampirin entwickelt wurde. Man kann, während Magia Erebea aktiv ist, zudem sozusagen auf die zweite Stufe gehen. Dabei spricht man einen Offensiv-Zauber, feuert diesen allerdings nicht ab. Stattdessen saugt man ihn mittels der Erweiterung von Magia Erebea – Complexio – in sich auf und der eigene Körper und die Seele verschmelzen mit der benutzten Magie. So erhält der Magier Eigenschaften und Stärke abhängig vom verwendeten Element und Zauber. Negi entwickelt sogar den Duplex-Complexio, mit dem er in der Lage ist gleich zwei Zauber in sich aufzunehmen. Schließlich schafft es Negi, Magia Erebra seinen eigenen Stempel aufzudrücken, indem er sogar die Kraft seiner Gegner absorbieren und für sich selber nutzen kann, die Negica Magia Erebea! Circuli Absorptionis! Evangeline hatte zwar bereits diese Möglichkeit in betracht gezogen aber scheute sich diese auch umzusetzen. Zu Negis stärksten Formen gehören Raiten Taisou I und II. Pactio (als Minister Magi) Name: Negius Springfieldes Titel: Magistrulus Magi (etwa „richtender Magier“) Pactio-Karten-Nummer: CCCCXCVI Tonus (Farbe): Aurum et Rubor (Gold und Rot) Virtus (Tugend): Audacia (Wagemut) Directio (Richtung): Occidens (Westen) Astralitas (Sternen-Zeichen): Jupiter Beschreibung: Negis Artefakt besitzt die Form eines „Pactio-Karten-Halters“. Die Fähigkeit des Artefakts besteht darin, die Artefakte von Negis Partnerinnen nutzen zu können als wären es seine eigenen. Bisher hat er so Setsunas, Asunas und Konokas Artefakt benutzt. Pactios (als Magister Magi) Asuna Kagurazaka.jpg Nodoka Miyazaki1.jpg Setsuna-pactiocard.jpg Konoka Konoe.jpg Yue-PactioCard.jpg Haruna-Pactio.jpg 182px-Card_chisame.gif Asakurapactiocard2.jpg Kaede-N.jpg Ku-Fei-PactioCard.jpg Chachamaru-26.jpg Ako_Pactionew.jpg YuunaNewCard.png MakieSasakiPactioKarte.jpg 1. Pactio: Asuna Kagurazaka 2. Pactio: Nodoka Miyazaki 3. Pactio: Setsuna Sakurazaki 4. Pactio: Konoka Konoe 5. Pactio: Yue Ayase 6. Pactio: Haruna Saotome 7. Pactio: Chisame Hasegawa 8. Pactio: Kazumi Asakura 9. Pactio: Kaede Nagase 10. Pactio: Ku-Fei 11. Pactio: Chachamaru Karakuri 12. Pactio: Shiori 13. Pactio: Ako Izumi 14. Pactio: Yuuna Akashi 15. Pactio: Makie Sasaki 16. Pactio: Ayaka Yukihiro 17. Pactio: Chizuru Naba 18. Pactio: Akira Okouuchi Trivia * Springfield ist der am meisten genutze Name in allen englischen Sprachen. * Negis aussehen erinnert stark an Harry Potter aus der gleichnamigen Romanserie. * Auf deutsch heißt Negi soviel wie Lauchzwiebel, was manchmal zu Verwechslungen führt, teils aber auch beabsichtigt ist, da Negi-Bozu, wie Kaede ihn nennt, auch soviel wie Zwiebelkopf/-junge heißt, was ebenfalls zu seiner Magielehrerin/Schülerin Evangeline passt, die ja ein Vampir ist. *Laut Ken Akamatsu ist Negis Pactio mit Theodora aufgelöst worden. (Grund ist das Deus-Ex-Machina-artige Prinzip des Artefakts, da Größe des Harems = Kraft) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Klasse 2A/3A Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:Ala Alba Mitglied Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Adlige